Ice Queen
by katieyellow
Summary: Set in the future world from the episode Kandor contains spoilers for this episode , Chloe doesn't know if she can take being the leader any more and Oliver is pissed off.


**So I was very inspired after watching this weeks Smallville and this short fic just kind of came out. Unlike most of my stories little planning when into this, although it's pretty short so I guess not much was needed. Feed back about how good or bad it is would be really appriciated.**

**This story is set during the flash forward in Kandor and happens the night after Chole and Oliver have rescued Clark and Lois from Zod.**

I own nothing!

* * *

Ice Queen

If Chloe was to be given a new code name over the past year it would have been Ice Queen, at least that's what her team all called her behind her back.

She wasn't completely surprised and the more she thought about it the more she knew she deserved it. To be honest she was like this on purpose because she had to be, she had a team to lead not just a few people but just over 20 and to do that she had to make the hard decisions and there needed to be someone to blame for the hard stuff that needed to be done and she had taken on that role.

A year ago, Jimmy and Davis had died, Lois had disappeared, Clark had just left and Oliver had started to self destruct.

The only one she'd been able to help was Oliver, she had brought the hero out in him again, even though she knew her methods had been questionable, and after that she had been the leader of the team he started.

Then at the start there had only been a handful of them but steadily it had grown, as Zod had become more powerful, and it was up to her to lead them.

She couldn't rely on anyone any more, because she knew when she did people left or they crumpled and Chloe knew that at the moment they couldn't afford to loose.

Secretly she knew that she often made mistakes and she did things that madeher skin crawl and gave her nightmares, but it was always for the right reasons but she never let her team see her doubts and she knew that's what kept them strong even when everything else around them seemed to be crumbling.

So that was her normal approach and sometimes she had terrible days, where she had tortured and even killed Kandorian's to get information or to protect people and after all of them she would appear fine and composed and sometimes she didn't even know how she got through it.

Her main tactic was to not thinking about it, there was always more work to be done, more plans to be made so by looking forward and not back she had kept up her strong facade, but after today she just couldn't.

For the first time in a year she had not only seen her former best friend for the first time but also her missing cousin. The joy at seeing both of them had been short lived however as now on perhaps their final evening they were once again gone.

She understood, she really did.

The feelings they had for each other had been bubbling away for months before they had separated and she knew that they loved each other before they had even realised it but they hadn't really even asked her how she'd been doing, how she was and now they were off in one of the other bedrooms enjoying their reunion and she couldn't help but feel the loneliness that she had kept at bay all year.

That would have been enough to tip her over the edge but the day had actually been worse. She had actually killed someone, she had killed Tess Mercer.

She'd done bad stuff before and she pretty much blamed herself for the death of Jimmy and she had killed a few Kandorian's but they didn't really count. They were clones of aliens and to keep things simple that's how she had seen it but now she had killed a human.

It had to be done, she also knew that, Tess had sided with Zod and would have fought all of her team to the death so as the leader when she had seen Tess there she knew it was up to her, she had to be the one to take the hit for the team.

She just hadn't realised how much it would hurt. There was blood on her hands, and even though she had thought that was some awful cliché it was exactly how it felt.

Then what made it worse the tears that had fallen down Oliver's face as he had cradled Tess' dying body and even at the time she'd lived up to her new ice queen persona but inside she broke.

* * *

Oliver couldn't remember the last time he was this angry, he wanted to wipe the cold emotionless expression off Chloe's face and he was going to do it with a few home truths.

She wasn't god, she didn't always know what was best and she wasn't above the law. Someone needed to make sure Chloe showed some remorse and that person was going to be him.

He knew it gave the team hope and peace of mind when they did something questionable and everyone felt uneasy but she stood there cool and calm telling them they did the right thing, but he wouldn't let her be cool and calm about this.

He hardly recognised Chloe any more, she treated him like anyone else on the team, she didn't rely on anyone and as far as he knew he had been her last friend as she didn't seem to have time for that kind of thing any more.

He wasn't saying she wasn't a great leader but some of her actions were questionable and he was going to remind her that she did have people she had to answer to. He had just buried Tess and he was going to make sure Chloe knew what that had felt like for him.

He stormed into her make shift office and was surprised to see it empty, she was always in there, she was the first person up and the last person to bed and especially after missions she was always in there.

He checked the kitchen and finding it empty went to the last place she could be, her bedroom. He walked in and paused in shock, there sat on the floor by the bed was Chloe, arms tightly wrapped round her legs and tears staining her face.

In that second as he saw her, he was reminded so much of his Chloe, the real Chloe before she was forced to become the leader of a vigilante group that were trying to protect the earth. In that moment he was reminded that she was only 22 years old and it hit home painfully how much he had let her down.

It took her a few seconds to notice him but as she did she sprung up immediately and turned her back on him. He saw the back of her arms move as she vigorously wiped her face.

"It's all fine." She says but her body betrays her, as the leader Oliver noticed her posture was always straight but now her body seemed to sag as if under the weight of the world and Oliver does something he realises he should have done a long time ago.

He walked up behind her and wraped his arms around her and instead of her pulling away like he expected she sunk into his arm and he slowly guided them to the floor where he cradled her body.

Human contact, she hadn't even realised how much she had missed it until she had Oliver's strong arms around her and suddenly she couldn't hold it in any more and she finally let herself be weak.

She cried, a lot, and he just held her rubbing her back, he had never imagined it would go this way and although it broke his heart seeing her like this he was relieved to finally get her back.

"I'm sorry about Tess, I really am." Chloe said finally looking at him her big eyes still wet.

She wasn't sorry for doing it, he knew that, she was sorry for the pain she had caused him and he was sorry too, that she had to be the one to do it.

"You're a good leader." Oliver said and he meant it.

"Just maybe not a very good human." Chloe said looking away from his face.

"A lot of people wouldn't understand but I do." He reassured her and he did. He had worried that he had lost her, but he was relieved that she was still there hidden under herself imposed Ice Queen Leader facade.

"I don't think I'm not going to make it past tomorrow." Chloe said a far off look in her eye.

"What don't be stupid, you are going to send out the virus and Clark is going to succeed." Oliver said, trying to sound confident.

"I just have this feeling, I mean Lois is back now and I don't know if i'm really needed any more." Chloe said her face still blank.

"Chloe, it's great that Lois is here but I need you ok. From tomorrow you don't have to do this on your own, we are going to do it together, its not all going to be on you anymore." Oliver reassured her, it really scared him hearing her talk like that.

"It's good you can take over, if something happens." Chloe said her voice still far off.

"Listen to me." Oliver said grabbing her face so she was looking in eyes. "You are going make it tomorrow and we are going to defeat Zod."

"Ok." Chloe said but Oliver didn't like the lack of conviction in her voice. Chloe slowly got up and took Oliver's hand making him stand too. "We need to rest for tomorrow."

"Ok." Oliver said, taking off his boots then climbing into her bed behind her, he had never done it before but right then it seemed like the most natural thing. He lay behind her cradling her body and he rubbed her arm as he felt her body relax and soon her breathing even out as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Chloe had set off the computer virus to destroy the tower and now as she ran down the street she could see the sky clearing and the yellow sun returning.

She just had to reach Lois and cover and it would all be ok but then suddenly there was a Kandorian in front of her and everything seemed to slow down for Chloe.

The woman was holding a big sword and Chloe just knew this is what she'd been dreading this was the end.

She reached for her kryptonite knife but she knew she was too slow, in the back ground she could hear Lois screaming but there was nothing Lois could do now.

She saw her pull the sword out of the sheath and she took what she knew would be her last pain free breath as she saw the blade coming closer and closer when suddenly she was flying through the air, in the strong arms of Oliver Queen.

"I told you, you were going to make it and we are going to lead the team together." Oliver's smug voice was in her ear as they finally landed on a roof top.

Chloe just stared at him in disbelief, she really thought that would be the end.

"You and me Chloe, togetherm nothing is going to change that." Oliver said in his annoyingly confident voice and for the first time in a long time, Chloe actually believed everything was going to be good again.

The End

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all enjoyed the happier ending then in the actual episode.**


End file.
